


Thoughts of Redemption

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What did Cole really think about Little Phoebe? please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I was rewatching the episode when Phoebe cast the spell to hear her heart's desire, so i thought about this-> What did Cole really think about Little Phoebe?...so here's the story, however I don't own Charmed, I intend no profit from this story!

_Thoughts of Redemption_

* * *

 

It was funny. How life can be ironic. Here was Cole Turner, the next source, starting at the seven-year old version of his love, Phoebe. She was different, she was young, cute, and also so much likes the Phoebe he was in love with.

'Why is this little girl here?' thought Cole. A spell. That's what it had to be. And yet here was a girl babbling about Cinderella. It was funny to see how much she thought he was hot, because that's what Phoebe thinks of Cole right now. At least, that's what Cole thinks.

It was weird to see his love past self, and yet she thinks he's cute, even with the bags under his eyes. Even with the source overpowering him. Even if his destiny will turn out to be as what the seer would.

_Maybe there's hope. After all isn't that what children remind us of? Hope. Maybe there can be redemption._

And while Cole is watching over little Phoebe after an attack, he couldn't help but smile.

There can be redemption, even if the source is overpowering him at the moment.

Cole's last thought before the source took over his mind is hope, and Cole would make sure that Phoebe would know that. And that's what matter the most for Cole, his love for Phoebe, which can save him, and redeem him.


End file.
